


See It

by saekhwa



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Inspired by Poetry, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 17:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12536984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/saekhwa
Summary: Wearing another man's face complicates the idea of individuality.





	See It

**Author's Note:**

> Major spoilers for season 1. 
> 
> Inspired by [Poetry Fiction's](http://poetry-fiction-challenge.tumblr.com/) July Prompts challenge. Prompt was:  
>  _"If I could change my fate, become a man_  
>  _Of heroic deed, couldn’t I do better?"_ — Hồ Xuân Hương

"You," someone says.

Bernard turns but sees nothing. When he opens his eyes, Dolores, not Ford, strokes his head and asks, "Are you all right?"

"You brought me back."

Her smile a tremulous curl, she nods. "Of course. It isn't your fault. Like it wasn't theirs. We get confused sometimes. These reveries— Memories. They're…"

"Difficult," he finishes for her, and sits up. 

"And you." 

A telling statement all its own.

"You look…" She drifts again, between present and memory. "But you aren't. Him, I mean."

I know, he doesn't say when she holds out Arnold's glasses, making his choice inevitable.


End file.
